Anchluss
by FreyaWazHere
Summary: History tells us that Austria willingly joined Germany at the onset of WWII, but what really made the old nation bend. Yaoi, don't like, don't read! Comments and critiques welcomed. No flamers.


So this was what it came down to, playing diplomat when he wanted to fight. Placing his hat carefully on the desk Ludwig pondered where to begin. "Roderich, surely you must understand the severity of your position. If you refuse to comply with my Führer's demands, we will over-run your country and create ties by force if necessary. You do have a vast amount of people of German descent living here, and it would be a shame to have to fight our Aryan brothers." His face remained composed, never slipping into any emotion, regardless that he himself was wary of invading Austria.

Roderich didn't appreciate the tense air in the room, and would rather have the German turn and leave without another word. He folded his hands neatly, his elbows resting on the desk. His thumbs fidgeted, he held back an awkward cough, he almost went to adjust his glasses…every motion about the man spelled his nervousness. Finally he got his wits together and looked Germany hard in the eyes. No matter what, he was a gentleman at heart. "Ludwig, really. Are these bullying tactics necessary? Can't we talk this over somewhere more…comfortable? Maybe share a pot of tea?" He didn't want to feel like Germany's victim, considering they got along so well

The mask remained. "No we're going to settle this now. As for tea, I'd rather go for something stronger." The German smiled inwardly. Führer Hitler would be pleased, seeing as Ludwig had Austria under his thumb. "We have people all over your government, it would be so simple to just avoid bloodshed and join us." He closed his eyes and shrugged comically, "You could even keep your silly cakes and piano hour if we're feeling generous."

Austria's courteous smile melted into a frown. "Ludwig…your leader has really changed you…" He winced at how incredibly meek he voice was. Months of pressure finally led to this. Roderich was confident that Ludwig was going through a weird phase, and he might as well accept that. That didn't change the fact that he was upset at seeing his friend behave this way.

Something flashed in the blonds eyes. Him, changed? "I think you're mistaken; I am a loyal man to our Führer. Stop trying to change the subject. Whether or not I am different since I resided in your house has nothing to do with your future." Germany flexed his leather bound hand, how dare he! This was hard enough without Roderich analyzing him!

"Actually, I think it's the other way around. Shouldn't the man be loyal to his country? To his countries needs?" Roderich didn't know why he felt like continuing on that point. "I'm not asking about Hitler…what do you need, Ludwig?" The soft, submissive tone never evaporated from his speech. Was he changing the subject? Maybe, but all of it was relevant in his brain. Words were really his only defense at this point.

A frown cracked the Germans features. "We swear loyalty to our leader, him before country, or have you forgotten what we suffered after the First World War?" Locking stares with the brunet he continued. "I need you to convince your chancellor and swear loyalty to Germany."

Roderich shook his head and returned to the original point of the argument. "I don't know Germany. I'm just not comfortable with all of this. It doesn't seem right…" He sighed hard into his folded hands, exasperation slowly creeping through his composure.

"I guess talking isn't going to get us anywhere." said Ludwig, slowly standing. He sighs, annoyance apparent in his eyes. "I was told to convince you by all means necessary and you," he paused moving to stand right next to the Austrian. Gripping the edge of the desk he spoke again, "you've chosen the hard way." Sorrow replaced the annoyance in his gaze, "This is my duty."

"L-Ludwig? Come now. What do you think you're doing?" A pout tweaked Roderich's lips, but his crooked eyebrows reveal his genuine concern. "The hard way? But…we've…hardly discussed anything…" His voice trailed off into compliant nothingness.

Pulling Roderich out of his chair Ludwig begins with a harsh kiss. His eyes are blank, "We need absolute compliance, there can be no room for doubt if Germany is to become the greatest nation. You can either comply with me now or I'll make this painful" The German is saddened at the thought of hurting the man who was like is father, however he had orders.

Roderich gasped as he was yanked out of his seat and pulled into the man's aggressive lips. 'This is no way to treat an aristocrat! And could this possibly be Germany's new way of negotiating? Outrageous!' He thought as Ludwig mumbled his orders into the kiss. As soon as the kiss was broken Roderich set to work with gathering his flustered poise. He ran his fingers through his hair and dusted his ruffled jacket. "Well. I'm more than shocked by your behavior tonight." He scolded.

"I'm not a child any more, and you shall not treat me as such." A pink tinge brushed his cheeks. "I want to bring good news back to the Führer. And for that to happen we need to be ensured you wont act up." He said it all without emotion. He would do what he had to, Ludwig didn't want to see Austria crushed but at the same time he swore to Hitler, and to not complete and order was treason, and treason was death. Forgive me, Roderich, he thought, dragging the older man onto the floor.

There were no startled words that could escape Roderich as he was brought to the floor. A few stutters, maybe, but that was all. His eyes were wide with shock and disgust. The kiss wouldn't have phased him so much if Germany were his normal self, but judging from this new action…'Ludwig has totally lost his mind!' He thought. "You…"He finally managed. "W-what are you doing now! My God!" The way he was being treated was alien, and he didn't know how to approach it.

"Please, for the both of us." That was the only reply as the younger country began removing the other clothes. Deep in his gut he knew it was wrong but Hitler had said 'Do whatever you deem necessary I would prefer to avoid killing those of Aryan birth.' Was this good enough for you Führer? He thought. Another sensation stirred in him as he gazed at the form under him.

Immediately Roderich shot out a hand and clutched at Ludwig's, trying to stop him from going any further. "Now see here….this is totally inappropriate!" His face was red…whether it was from anger or embarrassment couldn't be determined.

"To late it would have been better if you just had said yes." He purred, in a tone quite unlike his normal one. "I do what I'm told and, seeing as how you will soon belong to Germany you should learn too. So what shall it be?" Ludwig smiled; enjoying the slight rush he received from trying to break the other man. Perhaps he'd spent too much time with the Nazi's.

"Ludwig…with the way you're acting….." Roderich struggled slightly against the man's weight. "I don't think it will work out." With Germany's strange new demeanor, Austria had no way to predict what he would do next...but he really didn't like that vile glint in his eye. Roderich frowned hard at the man, though it was barely intimidating.

Smile turned to smirk. "Wrong choice" he whispered into the others ear. Before Austria can do anything Ludwig pulled off the mans shirt, all the while sitting on top of Austria's legs to be sure he wouldn't move. Germany found the rush even more invigorating and longed to reach out and caress Roderich, however this was about punishment.

His resistance became invigorated as his shirt was stripped from his chest. Roderich tried to sit himself up so he could thrash at his captor, but the man had him pinned down with a strong hold. A nervous sweat broke out on his flushed temple.

Holding the other down Ludwig attacked the others neck and chest, kissing and biting everything within reach, enjoying Roderich's struggle and discomfort. Sitting up he removed his own jacket and shirt before returning to his battle.

Roderich's precious dignity and composure slowly trickled away as Ludwig bombarded his bare flesh with his mouth. He writhed against the hardwood floor that had just been cleaned. Small gasps fled from him each time the cold lips made contact with his increasingly warm skin. He could sense the well-toned man hovering over him, and he was silently ashamed for feeling a hint of arousal stir within his gut.

Each gasp and moan that Austria made did nothing to keep Ludwig calm. From his position he could feel the both of them were getting more out of this than they should. Just to be an ass he roughly rubbed the two of their clothed cocks together hoping to get more of a reaction from the man below him.

Germany's new motions left Austria in a state of panic, his brain tried to sift through the raw desire and rekindle his resistance. He knew it was wrong, but apparently those thoughts didn't notify the heat coiling between his legs. Roderich twisted his hips underneath Ludwig in another feeble escape attempt, only to create a breathtaking sensation between their partially clothed bodies. "Ah! Lu-Ludwig no…please…" He sputtered words that were quite the opposite of what his body really wanted

Stopping his ministrations, the blond gazed fondly at Roderich, "What is it yes, or no?" He asked grinding his hips into Austria's. Ludwig could feel his own erection straining in the confines of his pants, much like the writhing Austrian below him. Oh God how he wanted to just fuck Roderich right now.

Roderich groaned into Ludwig's rough touches, his stringent act falling away with every brush of cloth. "You…you can't do this…a-ahhh…n-no…" He mumbled to the man who seemed in the position to do whatever he pleased. It was unclear whether Austria referred to Germany's proposal, or to his tantalizing actions. He briefly held his breath in an attempt to pause time and regain control of his lust saturated brain. Sure, he had feelings for Germany. There was something Austria found magnetic about his powerful will…his determination…and oh, his beautiful toned body and piercing blue eyes…. But things weren't happening the way Austria had dreamt them. Bitter need took hold were he imagined something sweet and tender.

Ludwig growled at what he took to be Austria's noncompliance. He removed his weight from Roderich's legs and proceeded to violently strip the other man, removing his own clothes in the process. Flipping the Austrian onto his back, he leaned down and whispered in his ear "You will pay for your insolence." With the last syllable came a large about of pain for Roderich as Germany thrust it not even bothering to prepare the other first

A painful scream torn from Roderich as the man lunged into him, his eyes as wide as his legs were spread. The intruding force was more agonizing than he could have ever prepared for. Each thrust sent a tremor of hot pain through his spine. He felt himself grind into the floor. Dizzying thoughts of, 'Oh God, Ludwig…why? Why like this?' floundered through his head, but he couldn't really concentrate on it. His entire body moved with Ludwig's, tracing each shift and plunge. Beads of sweat rolled down his trembling thighs

Trying to ignore the guilt that weighed in his stomach like a lead ball, Germany concentrated on the deliciousness of Roderich's tight heat, as he pushed deeper with each hot thrust. If anything the Austrians sobs and moans drove him even crazier, his speed and strength increasing with each slap of skin on skin.

The throbbing sensation shot straight to the back of Roderich's skull, laced with heat, and winded its way through every part of his body. He tried to get a grip of himself, but more was lost with each groan that escaped him. Crying out, he gripped his half erect cock and began stroking his with great intensity, trying to make it at least somewhat enjoyable for himself. The motions of his wrist were elegant, his talented fingers able to disregard the painful shivers.

In response Ludwig bit down hard on his shoulder, piercing the skin and drawing blood. "No... you…don't" he breathed between each thrust. "This is... punishment, you have no… right to pleasure." The blond roughly pulled Austria's hands away and using one of his own, pinned them behind Roderich's back. With his other, he tightly pinched the base of the brunet's cock.

Roderich's beaten from jerked forward with the new rush of pain, a few broken gasps quivered from his lips. He thought he felt blood, but it was hard to tell with the perspiration scorching his back. His graceful fingers twisted between Ludwig's; he would let the German do anything to him, as long as it spared his hands from harm. He could feel pace through the grip of his captor. With tears beginning to stream down his face he uttered, "Ludwig….Ludwig please…how could things come to this…this…" a gasp tore his words. "This…isn't you at all…"

Now so tuned to his own body, Ludwig didn't even acknowledge what was said to him, instead he was completely aware of every bead of sweat, every moan, and tremor his body made. His whole being burned of an immense heat and he cared not for the lose strands of gold hair in his face. However he was conscious of the soft hands in is grasp which he held no harder than he had to. His breath came in short ragged gasps and he knew he'd have to cum soon.

Waiting for a reply, Roderich took a moment to recognize every sense that was ringing off the edge. His legs were shaking, toes curled, and his muscles felt pulled like taffy. When no response came from the German he let out a more frustrated cry, adding it to the list of strange moans and whimpers that he had so far released. There was nothing but a terrible spiral of anxiety and embarrassment between the two tangled bodies

Everything seemed out of whack, the room, the cries, and the bodies, everything was all whirling due to the immense warmth that radiated from the two men. Removing both hands from their previous occupations, he moved then to Austria's side for that extra balance for the last few painfully heated movements, before Ludwig, grunting out the Austrian's name, came deep inside the other man.

Austria threw his hands to the spiraling floor as they were released. He grappled at the wood, however slippery it was from their perspiration. Roderich's flushed body shook as Ludwig emptied himself inside of him, feeling the searing heat tear through his entrails. Was it finally over? He gasped as his spent body collided with the floor. His lungs filled with large gasps of air, a sad attempt to calm his nerves. Rolling onto his side, he looked into Germany's eyes. Those once beautiful blue eyes…how could he admire them now? Could he ever look at them the same? He turned his face to the floor and let sour tears fall and mix with his sweat.

Ludwig blanched when he saw into the deep browns of Roderich's eyes. Such sadness and horrible mistrust, he hadn't meant to, but he might have broken the man. Not wanting to keep eye contact he stood quickly, brushing himself of trying to retain a little bit of dignity. An overwhelming amount guilt returned and it felt like someone had beaten the wind out of the German. Redressing quickly Ludwig, brushed his hair back into place with a trembling hand. "I'll be back tomorrow; I expect your answer will be a good one." He couldn't bring himself to look at the hurt face, and he spoke with as much stillness as possible. He might have heard a whimper but he didn't turn. As left was closing the door, he said in a voice that he half wished Roderich heard, "I'm sorry… father."

Midday shadows streamed into his office, the light reflecting off pools of various bodily fluids. The red swirls of blood mixed in with the salt of tears and sweat. Roderich shivered as the light veiled over new bruises and bite marks scattered about his body. As he clenched his body into a crippled bind, he thought of Ludwig. He hugged his knees close to him, still shivering and alone. His face set into a cold expression, his mouth a thin line as he lay in a frozen position. When did things go so wrong? His clench became tighter. For how long was his beloved Ludwig planning such betrayal? The knot of his body wound closer. Why?…why? His thoughts cracked along with his unfeeling appearance and heavy sobs shook from deep within him. He held himself and wept into the silence, imaging the German's arms around him instead of his own.


End file.
